


constant state of the damned

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM!Keith, Character Study, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: The dark attire he wore was a contrast in the room he was in, a stranger among the midst, Galra among Altea. Shiro wondered how he felt about that.It was then Shiro saw the way his fingers flexed before the Galra spoke, “How long do you plan to stand there?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith growing up with the Blade of Marmora is my new favourite thing
> 
> This is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

Who knew that amongst the Galra Empire there would be an organisation of their own kind to disagree with Zarkon's power?

Who knew that someone internal was willing to help Voltron take down the empire once and for all, where the reign of power would collapse upon itself inside out, and then they would attack with their allies with every power they possess?

Finally, _finally_ , there was hope to end this monstrosity. They would dare hope to take down the tyrant once and for all, a chance for the residents of various galaxies to live in peace once more without fear crowding in their hearts, without having their rights snatched away from them ever again.

Shiro knew they were capable of doing this, of putting this long time war to an end.

The Blade of Marmora, while reluctant in the beginning, dove into their plan without wasting anymore time once they were given trust from the paladins, explaining every single detail of what they had accomplished the whole time they were having their rebellion fest right under Zarkon's nose. Blueprints to the commanding ship, solutions to every possible problem that might come up if something were to fail.

The amount of intel they collected was enough. They knew how the ship worked inside and out, and they knew the best ways to take it down once everything would start falling into place.

It was sufficient, they would succeed if they tried harder than before. Shiro _knew_ this.

Be as that may, Allura was still hard to convince.

For the greater good of the universe, she listened, she agreed with their plans, but she was brusque when she responded, her answers sharp and held no ounce of softness for the Galrans that stood in front of them as Kolivan tried to hold some sort of camaraderie between them. Shiro knew she was trying to let the plan convince herself to trust them, but he supposed that after getting her planet destroyed by the same species who were currently standing in her castle, she wasn't any near succeeding.

There were three members of the Blade who came aboard with Kolivan; one was named Antok, a large brute who stood easily ten feet tall by Kolivan’s right, while the other two lingered near him, their blades strapped behind their backs while they insisted the masks and cowl they wore remained where they were.

Shiro didn't know their names, and he made no effort to ask for them when they didn't bother to introduce themselves.

Allura was even more tensed at the declaration at the same time her glower didn't dissipate.

“The red lion doesn't have a pilot,” Kolivan pointed out, Zarkon's holographic commanding ship floating ominously on top of the round table as he swept his white gaze over them. “This plan would cease to work if Voltron doesn't make an appearance, and all that we worked on will be a waste.”

“I am its temporary pilot,” Allura said, staring back at the Galra in front of her with an even look. “The red lion answers to me until we find someone else who will be deemed worthy enough for it to choose as its partner, where they would be bonded together permanently for Voltron to form.”

“It’s common knowledge that the red lion has always been picky in choosing its paladin,” Antok rumbled out, the mask he wore facing her alone. “How was it possible that you were able to pilot it if that was so?”

Allura's expression hardened. “I am worthy.”

It was true that it took some coaxing and near death experiences for the red lion to finally accept Allura as its pilot, where desperation had gotten her to form Voltron with the rest of the paladins as they fought monsters Zarkon had sent towards their way.

“This is only temporary,” she had announced to them all after their second battle, helmet perched on her hip as she silently challenged them to protest. “I've made my choice. I'm only doing this until the red lion finds someone else.”

“But, why?” Pidge asked, brows furrowed. “Princess, we've seen you fight with the red lion, we _know_ you're capable of piloting her and forming Voltron with us.”

“Yeah,” Lance had added, shifting his weight to one foot. “It's not like Red rejected you by launching you into space. Then, that would have been _really_ bad.”

She offered them a half smile. “My place remains in the Castle of Lions, where my presence is required to make sure the castle would be fully operational without any problems. Besides, I can't let Coran handle the castle alone, especially when it’s been ten thousand years the last time mantainence had been done."

Shiro had nodded his understanding then. “Alright, princess, if that's what you think is best.”

She gave him a relieved smile. “Thank you.”

“The red lion wouldn't have as much as a strong bond with you as it would with its real pilot,” Antok continued, his tail curling lazily behind him. “Voltron wouldn't be as strong. Zarkon would be able to defeat us with only a lift of his hand if we don't do anything about it at once.”

“And I suppose you're capable of piloting the red lion?” She retorted.

Antok gave a low chuckle. “The things I've done will not do justice.”

“Then, why do you doubt me?”

“As much as you doubt our organisation?”

“Antok,” Kolivan growled, narrowing his eyes at his commander in warning. “Enough.”

“No other choice were given for us to make if we wanted to survive every attack Zarkon gave us,” Allura continued harshly. “where the beasts he sends would have killed us long ago if I didn't make a decision. This happened to be the only option. I'm more than happy if there was anyone who would be willing to take my place as its pilot.”

Shiro saw the wide looks she received from the other paladins, and his gaze flickered towards the other members of the Blade from where they stood near the round table as well.

The taller one of the two had his attention focused on the argument that occurred in front of them, but the other pointedly stared at the holographic ship with a slight tilt of his head. Kolivan and the members of the Blade stood at one side of the table while the paladins at the other, and Shiro had a clear view of them from where he remained where he was with Allura by his side, and currently, the shortest Galra was directly in front of him.

Shiro wondered if those who were in the Blade of Marmora were first born inside the commanding ship to be trained under the name of Galra. After years of success, they were free enough to be sent to their supposed respective posts, where it would take some ways for them to stray from their group before they fled towards the base, throwing away every agenda the hierarchy tried to embed inside their system.

Or were they born inside the base itself? Starting a new civilisation of their own between the two black holes that hid the Blade of Marmora from hands that served Zarkon, fending for themselves as they collect and reassess what they have for the past ten thousand years.

As if feeling his stare, the Galra faced him head-on. Shiro didn't look away as they held a staring contest of their own, where he studied what little emotion the bleak mask offered him.

If the mask was off, the Galra would have probably blinked to get rid of the haze between them when he inclined his head shallowly, as if acknowledging Shiro's presence.

Shiro felt the urge to speak.

“Our common goal is what keeping us together,” he began, talking over the argument that was still going on as he looked at their way. “We can't let anything deter that when we're already so close to ending this once and for all. This is our chance, we have to make sure we're doing this right.”

“Shiro is right, of course,” Kolivan said. “But first, we must find a substitute as the Red Paladin if we need Princess Allura in the castle, since she has a vital part in this plan as much as the rest of us do, and it doesn't include her piloting the beast.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Hunk questioned. “We can't just jump from one planet to another and asking Red if she can feel anyone she thinks is worthy enough.”

“Time is pretty tight at this point,” Lance agreed, folding his arms across his chest. “We'll have to think of something else if we can't find anyone that can be the Red Paladin.”

“We'll discuss this now, then,” Allura said, fingers already swiping through the hologram of a ship, zooming onto the engine rooms. “And be well prepared if anything were to happen sooner than we thought.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro found him standing at the large windows.

Spine rigid, the Galra faced the vastness of space with his hands clasped behind his back, the lights dimmed into a considerable amount so that they were able to see the streaks of light the two black holes made, glowing teal and blue as it reflected against the Castle of Lions.

The dark attire he wore was a contrast in the room he was in, a stranger among the midst, Galra among Altea. Shiro wondered how he felt about that.

It was then Shiro saw the way his fingers flexed before the Galra spoke, “How long do you plan to stand there?”

The mask played a part in making sure the owner's real voice wouldn't be revealed, but Shiro still detected the youth it carried through the gruttal undertone when the Galra glanced over his shoulder; even if the words were said too blandly and full of disinterest. “Shiro,” he continued as a greeting. There was a professional lit in it, one that said his presence had been taken into account. “An honour.”

Shiro shook off the hesitation that was beginning to settle on his shoulders, and made his way towards him with ease. “As to you,” he replied, standing beside him. “It's good to know that the Blade of Marmora is helping us take down Zarkon. We weren't able to do it on our own with so little resources and such short amount of time.”

“It's about time we even started taking action,” the Galra responded mildly, shifting his gaze towards the base again. “Ten thousand years might be a bit overdue.”

“Perhaps,” the dry humour slipped, and the Galra glanced at Shiro with what he assumed was a flicker of amusement. “I never knew your name.”

The pause was brief, but long enough for Shiro to notice it all the same. “Keith,” the Galra finally answered.

Surprised, Shiro faced his way fully, to which Keith ignored as possibilities rolled in his mind. “A human name?” He tentatively asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Is that what it is?” the Galra huffed out, a mockery of a laugh. “That name caused enough trouble for the Galran tongue as it is, where our bold names made mine appear too soft for most of them to pronounce,” he shrugged. “It's still my name, one that was given by my mother.”

“Is your mother human?” Because what are the chances of Galra landing on Earth without anyone of them knowing?

“Galra.” Keith answered shortly, effectively cutting the conversation off.

A Galra naming her child with a human name? It's almost too coincidental. Maybe she had been to Earth before and liked the name? Maybe Keith had a human father?

To dig into his history was tempting, but Keith made it clear he didn't want to talk anything about himself. As it was, he probably thought he was revealing too much to a member of Voltron with just his name, one who he just met earlier that day when Shiro and Hunk landed on their base to call for an alliance.

“What's Terra like?” Shiro recognised the question as a sign of apology when Keith shifted his stance until half of his body faced Shiro’s way, his arms dropping to the sides. “I've heard of it, seen it from afar, but I've never actually landed on it to know how it works.”

To say the least, after everything that had happened to him when Shiro was kept captive as a gladiator for a year, memories of Earth slipped away as well. He managed to grab the opportunity to spend less than twenty-four hours on Earth before he was brought back into space. In that short amount of time, he was able to feel the sunrise for the first time in a year, to hear the crunch of the ground again under his boots while the fresh morning breeze whispered against his skin.

He knew that Earth had rain and wind; to explain how it actually was would be rather difficult when his brain can only give him facts and not the whole picture.

But, he would try. It would be like exercising his mind to remember his homeland more after being confined in metal walls for a while.

“Well,” Shiro began. “Some parts of the world have four seasons, some have heavy rain and hot sun. Different languages are spoken at different places, and different places have their own cultures.”

Shiro told him what he knew, and Keith listened quietly the whole while, almost as if he was preventing himself from interrupting Shiro. There was a way in letting himself talk about Earth, where Shiro would have realisations about a specific event -small things, trinkets of memories he didn't know that mattered so much- and would tell Keith about it before he would forget again.

Time passed, and one meeting bled into another.

It had been a couple of days since their first encounter alone together, and Shiro had been wandering in the castle after fruitless attempts at trying to get some sleep, only to find Keith standing at the control room with his arms crossed tightly to himself. Shiro reflected the tension on his shoulders, and the way he seemed so deep in thought that he didn't notice his presence until Shiro called out, “Couldn't sleep?”

Keith froze, before he inclined his head to meet Shiro's look with the mask and cowl still in place. “My head won't let me rest.”

“That makes the two of us, then,” Shiro said, standing on his right. “It's understandable, of course, since we're going to start the plan soon. But, I still think we should try to get some sleep in order to be fresh tomorrow.”

“Even if the thought of anything bad might occur and catch us off guard?”

Shiro shot him a wry smile. “I try to be optimistic for my team's sake.”

For his own sanity, he added silently, where he tried to make sure he wouldn't collapse under the weight of his own nightmares that came to him the moment he closed his eyes. He would try to swallow down the screams that threatened to burst out, composing himself before he lost control again and lash out at the threatening ghosts. His weak self-composure was difficult to hide, but so far, he succeeded enough to make the others not ask him about it.

It was an unhealthy way to handle his situation, but it was the only thing he got if he didn't want it to distract him.

Keith might have seen something in his eyes, because he was quick to change the subject. “We still haven't found anyone to pilot the red lion.”

“We might have to use the second alternative to make the plan work, then,” Shiro agreed. “It's not as effective as the first one, but it'll be enough.”

Keith sighed, shoulders slumping tiredly. “I was hoping it wouldn't come to that.”

Shiro shrugged. “Improvisation is a power of its own.”

Humming thoughtfully, Keith turned towards the window again. “Can we see the red lion again?”

Shiro blinked at him in surprise, before straightening himself up. The last time they saw the red lion was after they planned everything on the first day they arrived. “It’s not illegal, you know.”

“From the way Princess Allura looked at me, I'd say it is.” Keith answered airily as they began walking out of the room together. “I understand why she’s being cautious, but she has to understand that she _can_ trust us. She can trust the Blade of Marmora.”

“Her trust was severed by the Galra after what they've done to her planet,” Shiro explained calmly. “I can't say anything on her behalf, but from my view, she's trying to trust you, but it's difficult after everything that's been done.”

“Can she talk to us without trying to bite our heads off, though?”

If Shiro didn't know better, he would say Keith was sulking. “Give her time,” he said. “You can't force someone to trust anyone, after all.”

The rest of their journey was silent, but it was comfortable enough that Shiro felt himself relax slightly from the memories of his nightmares, letting the sound of their footsteps bounce off the walls of the sleeping castle as they made their way towards the red lion.

The main lights of the hangar lit up the moment they stepped foot into it, and the red lion itself towered powerfully over the both of them.

Shiro had a distinctive feeling that it was judging them for coming there when they should have slept.

They made their way towards it, with Shiro slowing his steps as he let Keith take the front, and the Galra seemed fascinated with the lion as he crossed the empty distance between them.

It wasn't until Keith abruptly stopped that Shiro did too, where the Galra turned to face his way almost too quickly, some sort of urgency leaking in his movements. “Did you hear that?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, flickering his eyes from the lion above them to Keith himself. “Hear what?”

“It was- never mind,” Keith shook his head, turning back towards the lion. “I thought I heard something.”

Cautiously this time, Keith continued his walk to the lion again until he was right under its head, as if whatever he heard made him chose his steps carefully. Reluctantly, he reached out and brushed a hand onto its paw.

The sound of its engine rumbling to life made Keith scrambled back, hand already reaching for his sword as the red lion threw its head up towards the high ceiling to let out a loud roar, where the sound echoed through the whole castle.

Shiro felt his hope escalated as he watched the way the red lion lowered itself for Keith, head settling just in front of him as its maw opened to grant him access.

Sword gripped tightly in his hand, Keith stared back, and even though Shiro was only able to see the back of his head, he had a feeling Keith was experiencing the same type of disbelief as he was.

“Congratulations, Keith,” Shiro laughed, unable to contain the breathlessness that came with it. “It chose you as the Red Paladin.”

There was no answer from the Galra as he remained rooted on the spot. But then, his hand reached up to press something near his neck, and Shiro was able to hear the sound of the mask disintegrating under his command.

He held his breath when Keith pulled down his cowl, and what greeted Shiro when he turned around was bright indigo eyes.

_Human._

All this time Keith had been human.

Shiro could only stare back at him in shock, before they heard the sound of footsteps thundering against the floor, and the doors slid open for the others to come in, weapons ready.

“What's going on here?” Allura demanded as she stalked her way in, and flinched when she saw the red lion’s position.

“I think the red lion found its paladin,” Pidge breathed out, staring at the lion before dragging her gaze towards Keith. She blinked in surprise. “Uh, who's that?”

“Keith,” Kolivan called out, putting away his weapon as the others slowly followed suit. “It chose you as the Red Paladin?”

Keith, as if finally noticing they were there, tensed considerably at the sound of his leader’s voice, turning around to face them with a blank look on his face. “Yes, leader.”

Shiro could particularly hear the other paladins froze at the sight of him. Raven hair falling into his eyes while pale skin remained instead of Galra's signature purple ones, his mouth set into a straight line as he pointedly ignored their gaping reaction, only focusing his attention onto Kolivan while his brows pulled into a frown, uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

Shiro couldn't help but notice how fierce his eyes were.

“Wait, he's _human?_ ” Lance burst out, gesturing towards Keith frantically. “You're _human?_ ”

The corner of Keith's mouth twisted into a scowl. “Half human.”

Hunk let out a low whistle. “This keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

There was almost resignation in his stance when Kolivan scrutinised Keith, and the younger man -Galra?- only stared back evenly, silently communicating between themselves that only they would understand. Shiro glanced at Kolivan in some curiosity when he sighed softly. “So it shall be. We can't stop what the red lion chose, and we will continue our plan as it should be.”

“I still can't believe Red chose a Galra.” Pidge commented.

“Zarkon was the original Black Paladin,” Allura said quietly, eyes remained on Keith. He dragged the same expression he wore towards her way. “Choosing another wouldn't be a problem if the red lion believes he is suitable for this.”

Shiro knew she was having a dilemma in controlling her reaction about this info, on whether or not she still wanted to fully trust them when she looked away from Keith, and instead honed her attention onto the red lion. “You would want to forge a bond with her immediately,” she continued, clearly addressing Keith alone. “My connection with her still exists, I would need some time with her in order for it to disappear so that you would be able to do it on your own.”

“Will we have time for this?” Antok questioned. “Zarkon won't wait to attack us.”

“It _must_ be done,” she replied firmly, snapping her look towards him. “If he doesn't form a bond with the red lion, then it would be difficult for him to connect with the others as well.”

“He would,” Shiro spoke up. “Keith would do it with us first thing in the morning. Right now,” he glanced at Keith, but he didn't meet his look as his eyes remained on the princess. “We still need our rest.”

Antok gave one lash of his tail before he stalked out, and Kolivan nodded to Shiro in thanks before he left with the other Galra following after him as well.

Shiro turned towards his teammates. "Get some sleep while you can, we'll be starting training soon.”

“Oh, man,” Hunk groaned, running his fingers through his hair as he began walking out of the hangar with Lance and Pidge. “The castle is going to shoot us _again_.”

Lance shook his head. “You said it, buddy.”

Coran looked back towards Allura when she didn't follow them. “Princess? Are you coming?”

She gave him a small smile. “I will, Coran,” she assured him. “I just need another minute.”

Coran pursed his lips in worry, before pointing his gaze towards the remaining men. “Alright,” he answered, but he was looking at Shiro as he quietly asked him for help. Shiro gave a small nod. “Just don't stay up too long.”

When the doors closed behind him, Allura walked towards the red lion, brushing a hand onto the side of its jaw. She sighed, resting her forehead against it.

“You have a new master,” she murmured. “So, you would know how this works.”

Then, she pushed herself away, her soft look stuttering into a close as she faced Keith. “She would be a part of you,” she said simply. “If you're in danger, she would come. Call for her, and she would answer. That is why forging a bond is important; the connection between paladin and lion is what makes Voltron stronger.”

Keith only stood his ground when she stood in front of him, offering him her hand. “Prevent the Empire from succeeding.”

The guarded look remained in Keith's eyes for a while, before Shiro watched the way he reached out and clasped her arm with his hand, the hold firm as he stared into her eyes. “I will.”

She released his hold and made her way towards the door, glancing at Shiro once. “I'm fine,” she muttered under her breath when she brushed past his shoulder. “What Coran told you was unnecessary.”

“Rest all the same, princess.” He told her, watching her leave. She waved her hand dismissively at him before the door closed.

When he turned back towards Keith, he was already making his way inside the red lion. “You want to do this now?”

“Yes,” Keith poked his head out, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming with me?”

“We're supposed to be resting.” Shiro pointed out, but felt the way his lips curled up in amusement.

“And I'm supposed to bond with the red lion as soon as possible,” Keith shot back. “Is that a yes or a no?”

The smile widened more, and Shiro made his way towards Keith, who smirked in victory before ducking in again.

Flying with Keith was one of the most exhilarating moments Shiro experienced in his life.


End file.
